


Долгое межсезонье

by fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:02:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15521637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018/pseuds/fandom_Yuri_on_Ice2018
Summary: Когда все идет не так, невольно возникает вопрос - надо ли оно вообще.





	Долгое межсезонье

— Твою же ж мать… — почти по слогам говорит Карпичек, глядя на лежащего на больничной койке Криса. — Мать твою… — повторяет он, и в его глазах Крис явно видит панику и разочарование. И еще по тому, как краснеет шея тренера и как сжимаются засунутые в карманы брюк кулаки, он понимает, что Карпичек злится. Сильно. Очень сильно.  
— Ну, — пытается разрядить ситуацию он, — доктор сказал, что все не так плохо — даже операция не понадобится.  
— Ага, — кивает Карпичек, — все не так плохо. Подумаешь, разрыв связки. Какая херня, в самом деле, — тянет саркастично. — И это того стоило? — спрашивает он, переведя взгляд на Криса.  
Тот поджимает губы и опускает глаза.

Боль и синяки от падений — извечные спутники фигуриста, поэтому, когда на утренней тренировке Крис снова упал, выходя из квадолутца, он даже внимания не обратил на боль в колене — ну болит, и что? Отряхнув перчатки и брюки от снежной крошки, снова было начал разгон на прыжок — он просто обязан, наконец, его посадить нормально! — но понял, что с ногой что-то не так: наступать на нее было больно, плюс колено начало отекать. И еще в глазах вдруг резко потемнело, и голова закружилась… Карпичек, когда Крис доковылял до выхода со льда, пробормотал под нос ругательство и, ощупав колено, велел срочно выдвигаться в клинику. И там, после всех исследований стало понятно, что и так не очень удачный для Криса сезон завершился досрочно. Вроде бы тоже вполне обыденное дело для фигуристов — не он первый травмировался на тренировке и точно не последний, да и на самом деле все было не так серьезно, как могло бы, но все равно было обидно. И вдвойне — от того, что Карпичек так на это все среагировал. Нет, Крис не ждал, что тот будет его жалеть, но и того, что Йозеф будет так на него смотреть и отчитывать, тоже не ожидал.  
— Вы так говорите, как будто я специально упал, — бормочет он.  
— Я так говорю, потому что ты идиот, который ни хрена не понимает, что прежде, чем браться за что-то новое, нужно отработать до совершенства то, что уже умеешь! Но не-ет, ты же вечно за своим Никифоровым гонишься!  
— А вы бы хотели, чтобы я только с одним квадосальховым всю жизнь был? — огрызается Крис.  
— А теперь ты и без него можешь остаться! — взрывается Карпичек. — И вообще без прыжков! Потому что прогнозы врачей это одно, а то, как на самом деле все будет заживать и заживет ли до конца — это другое! И даже в при идеальном раскладе это как минимум два — слышишь ты, два! — месяца восстановительной терапии! И никаких тренировок!  
— Если вы переживаете, за то, что денег не получите за это время, то можете быть спокойным — я… — начинает Крис и замолкает на полуслове, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом тренера.  
— Mach es dir selber! Dummkopf! — Дверь палаты громко хлопает, оставляя его в одиночестве.

*

— Ты как? — Виктор на экране ноута откидывает падающую на глаза челку.  
— Уже дома. — Крис удобнее устраивает ногу на диване. — Скучаю по медсестрам — они там были очень даже.  
Из больницы его встретила мама. Он бы, конечно, прекрасно справился сам, вызвав такси, но она даже слушать ничего не захотела и прикатила за ним на своем смешном автомобильчике — чтобы нормально утроиться на сиденье, Крису пришлось отодвинуть его назад чуть ли не до упора. Увидев костыль, который ему выдали при выписке, она пришла в ужас и твердо вознамерилась отвезти Криса не на его съемную квартиру, а домой — «Кто о тебе будет заботиться, Крисси?», и ему с большим трудом удалось убедить ее, что он вполне в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам, и что еда у него тоже есть, а если нет, то он доковыляет до магазина на углу, тем более, что расхаживать ногу все равно надо, или пиццу закажет. И вообще — отсюда удобнее до реабилитационного центра добираться. Мама в ответ на это тяжело вздохнула и, обведя выразительным взглядом царящий в его квартире беспорядок, пригрозила заехать завтра и привезти нормальной еды.  
— Всем головы вскружил или через одну?  
— Ты сомневаешься в моих способностях? — Крис выразительно шевелит бровями.  
— Нисколько, — смеется Виктор. — Как твоя нога? — спрашивает уже серьезно.  
— Обещают, что после терапии будет как новенькая. И я еще посажу этот долбаный лутц, — Крис тычет в экран пальцем, — и обгоню тебя, детка. Правда, — он вздыхает, — не на этом чемпионате.  
— Жаль, — выражение лица Виктора становится грустным. — Мне тебя будет не хватать. Честно.  
— Я приеду в качестве зрителя, — обещает ему Крис. — Поболею за тебя. И, может даже, — усмехается, — букет тебе кину.  
— Вау, — Виктор округляет глаза в деланом изумлении, — даже так?  
— Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, — Крис шлет ему воздушный поцелуй.  
— Так же, как я тебя, детка, — Виктор возвращает ему его назад. — Значит, увидимся?  
— Непременно.  
— Буду ждать с нетерпением. — Виктор молчит, а потом спрашивает: — чем планируешь заниматься, пока… восстанавливаешься?  
-Отдыхать? — Крис пожимает плечами. — Высплюсь, наконец. И, не знаю, — он смотрит на сваленные горой на письменном столе учебники и тетради, — может, учёбой займусь. А то я ее совсем запустил.  
— Я все забываю, что ты у нас примерный студент, — хмыкает Виктор.  
— Увы, мне до него еще… — качает головой Крис — последний раз в университете он был между этапами Гран При. — Но вот как раз попробую стать им.  
— Пожелаю тебе удачи тогда.  
— Спасибо, Вик.  
Поболтав с Виктором еще немного, Крис прощается с ним и, захлопнув крышку ноута, снова смотрит на громоздящиеся на столе учебники. Он, в общем-то не рвался поступать в университет — фигурное катание съедало львиную часть его времени. Какая тут может быть учеба, Крис выпускные тесты в школе только чудом каким-то сдал нормально. Но его родители — особенно отец, сам закончивший с отличием экономический факультет Университета Цюриха — были другого мнения, поэтому Крису пришлось тоже поступить туда, чтобы продолжить династию специалистов по инвестициям. И, в общем, не то, чтобы он ничего не понимал из услышанного на лекциях и прочитанного в учебнике — нет, вроде бы все было ясно и понятно. Но при этом невыносимо скучно и, наверное, именно поэтому тут же вылетало из его головы. Ну и еще раз — время, точнее его отсутствие: после тренировки как-то не до чтения учебников и написания самостоятельных работ по экономике — упасть бы на кровать с грелкой на ногах. Поэтому, даже несмотря на индивидуальный план обучения, у него накопилась куча долгов, которые — Крис со вздохом тянется за учебником — надо как-то отдавать, чтобы не порочить фамилию.

*

Семейный обед — то самое мероприятие, которое Крис постоянно пропускал из-за соревнований, и, в общем, не сильно печалился по этому поводу — общение с родственниками было не самым его любимым времяпрепровождением, а в гости к бабушке можно заскочить и просто так. Но голос мамы по телефону звучал безапелляционно — «Возьми такси и приезжай после своих процедур. И не забудь побриться!» — так что Крису ничего не оставалось, как купить очередную фиалку в горшке и достать из шкафа чистую рубашку.  
— Ты почти ничего не ешь, — бабушка смотрит на его тарелку и неодобрительно качает головой. — Совсем прозрачным стал.  
— Ба, я ем, — в подтверждение своих слов Крис отправляет в рот кусок тушеной моркови, — и я прибавил уже два кило, потом сгонять придется.  
— Ох, уж этот ваш спорт, — бабушка качает головой.  
— Значит, я могу съесть твою порцию пирога? — фыркает сидящий напротив него кузен Франсис — извечный его конкурент за любовь ба и тоже студент Университета Цюриха, правда, в отличие от Криса, не с таким плачевным рейтингом.  
— И не мечтай, — отбивает Крис. — Я лучше лишние три километра пробегу потом.  
— Вернее, прохромаешь, — усмехается тот.  
— Франси! - одергивает его тетя Этель. — Кстати, Крис, — спрашивает она, — как твоя нога? Мы все очень переживаем, что ты не примешь участия в чемпионате.  
— Не все, — вставляет Франсис, — мне это ваше фигурное катание абсолютно побоку.  
— Франси! — тетя Этель строго смотрит на него. — Мари сказала, что ты ходишь на физиопроцедуры? — спрашивает у Криса.  
— Да, — кивает он. И еще и дома занимается. И пока вроде бы все идет действительно неплохо по словам его физиотерапевта, и прогнозы он дает вполне благоприятные. — Возможно, через месяц мне уже разрешат выйти на лед.  
— О, это хорошо. Значит, будем болеть за тебя в следующем сезоне.  
— Мне ваша поддержка будет очень помогать, — Крис улыбается ей.  
— Кстати, о новом сезоне… — молчащий до сих пор отец откладывает вилку. — Ты уверен?  
— В чем? — Крис вопросительно поднимает брови.  
— В том, что это целесообразно. — отец хмурится. — Может, стоит уже заняться делом?  
— Пап, — говорит Крис, — вообще-то я занимаюсь делом.  
— Это твое…катание, — отец поджимает губы, — не дело.  
— Фред, — пробует возразить тетя Этель, — зря ты так говоришь — это тоже очень сложно и… — но он ее не слушает.  
— Тебе уже двадцать, — говорит Крису. — Пора становиться серьезнее и ответственнее.  
— Вообще-то я вполне серьезный и ответственный, — начинает закипать Крис. Потому что сколько можно, в самом деле, читать ему одну и ту же нотацию каждый раз?  
— И это очень видно по твоему отношению к учебе! — раздраженно говорит отец. — Я обедал на прошлой неделе с Аланом — он говорит, что у тебя куча долгов.  
— Я в курсе. И как раз сейчас занимаюсь этим.  
Крис действительно последние две недели посвятил учебе — даже на лекциях честно сидел, стараясь не обращать внимания на удивленные перешептывания и любопытные взгляды вокруг. И даже уже сдал часть долгов — не блестяще, конечно, но вполне нормально для пропустившего почти весь семестр.  
— Рад это слышать. Может, ты действительно за ум уже возьмешься и перестанешь тратить свое время на всякую ерунду.  
— Фредерик! — мама кладет ладонь на его руку, сжимает. — Папа не это вовсе хотел сказать, а то, что мы все за тебя переживаем, Крисси, и…  
— Я сказал то, что хотел сказать, Мари, — говорит отец. — Тебе пора уже начать серьезно задумываться о своем будущем, — он строго смотрит на Криса. — Фигурное катание тебе его навряд ли обеспечит.  
— Фредерик!..  
-… надеюсь, ты меня понял, Кристофф.  
— Я тебя понял, папа. — Крис поджимает губы и тоже, как и отец, откладывает вилку. — Я пойду, с вашего разрешения, — говорит, поднимаясь из-за стола, — подышу. Можешь забрать мой кусок пирога, — кивает Франсису. 

Выйдя на крыльцо, Крис облокачивается на перила и глубоко вдыхает еще холодный, несмотря на то, что на дворе уже март, влажный воздух. В общем, он и не ждал ничего другого от отца, который, в отличие от мамы, которая когда-то и отвела Криса на каток, или той же тети Этель, иногда приходящей поболеть за него на национальных, или даже Франсиса, которому действительно было все равно, чем там занимается его кузен, всегда относился к фигурному катанию и Крису в нем резко отрицательно, считая это все бесполезной тратой времени и денег. Он вообще, кажется, из всего спорта признавал только гольф и то только потому, что играл в него с деловыми партнерами, поэтому ждать от него каких-то слов поддержки Крис перестал уже давно, как и остро реагировать на всего его выпады в сторону того, чем он занимается — просто старался пропускать мимо ушей. Но сделать так сегодня почему-то не получается — слова отца падают на благодатную почву его собственных страхов и неуверенности, прорастая кривыми шипастыми ветками, которые больно царапают изнутри, и заставляют задуматься о том, что, пожалуй, отец в чем-то прав: действительно, хватит уже пытаться добиться чего-то на льду, все равно ведь не получится, потому что выше своей головы не прыгнешь. И этот сезон, который пошел наперекосяк с самого начала, тому подтверждение: поздний скачок роста, программы, в которые Крис, как ни старался, никак не мог вкатиться и напряженные отношения с Карпичеком, который считал, что он просто недостаточно старается и при этом запрещал разучивать новые прыжки, обидный пролет мимо финала Гран При и не менее обидное четвертое место на Европе, и вот эта травма… Одно к одному, в общем.  
— Крисси, — очнувшись от своих размышлений, он видит стоящую на крыльце бабушку. — Куртку не надел, — говорит она строго, — простудишься, а тебе половину лекарств пить нельзя.  
— Да все нормально, ба, — слабо улыбается он, — я же почти всю жизнь на льду, мне не холодно.  
— Ох, Крисси, — вздыхает она и гладит его по голове — совсем как в детстве. — Все будет хорошо, — говорит тихо, и ему очень хочется верить, что так все и будет. — Идем пить чай, пока Франси действительно весь пирог не съел.

*

В Турине, в отличие от Цюриха, весна в самом разгаре — солнце светит ярко, отражаясь солнечными зайчиками от оконных стекол, и крыша башни Моле Антонеллиана темнеет на фоне высокого голубого неба, и воздух, даже на железнодорожном вокзале, пахнет цветами и еще кофе.  
— Крис! — Едва выйдя из вагона, он попадает в объятья Виктора — как он узнал вообще, когда прибывает его поезд? — Я так соскучился! - его глаза сейчас такие же голубые и теплые, как небо над ними.  
— Я тоже, — улыбается Крис. — Очень.  
— Ты подстригся? — Виктор ерошит короткие волосы на его затылке. — Мне нравится.  
— Ну, не все же тебе имидж менять, — пожимает плечами тот. — Ты что, сбежал с тренировки, чтобы меня встретить?  
— Нет, — Виктор смеется и качает головой.- Она у меня только после обеда. Пойдешь со мной? А потом посидим где-нибудь.  
— А Яков тебе голову не оторвет за это? Тебе вообще-то завтра короткую катать.  
— Я же сказал "посидим" , а не "напьемся в хлам" , — хмыкает Виктор. — Ты, кстати, где остановился?  
— Отель недалеко от твоего, — Крис берет его за руку, и они не спеша идут по перрону.  
— Случайно, — Виктор многозначительно косится на него, — у тебя не двухместный номер?  
— Нет, увы, — Крис качает головой.  
— Жаль, — Виктор надувает губы. — О, — говорит, просияв, — можно попросить Гошку в твой номер переехать!  
— Тогда Яков точно тебе голову открутит, — качает головой Крис, — или что-то другое. И мне заодно еще.  
— Не открутит, — самоуверенно хмыкает Виктор, — кто ж тогда золотую медаль стране заработает. Не Гошан же. — Крис только головой качает — в этом весь Никифоров! И ведь действительно завоюет, кто же еще, кроме него. У него, кажется, и других вариантов с рождения не было, кроме как быть чемпионом.

*

— Без тебя соревноваться будет ску-учно… — сонно говорит Виктор в его шею. Конечно же, все их вечерние планы посидеть где-нибудь в городе полетели к чертям, когда потный и разгоряченный после тренировки Виктор прижал Криса к стене у входа в раздевалки и жадно поцеловал. И сразу стало не до всего — как они не начали раздеваться и трахаться прямо в такси — большой вопрос. — Одни юниоры вчерашние и Гошка…  
— Юниоры разные бывают, — Крис целует его в бьющуюся на виске жилку, — некоторые выстреливают совершенно неожиданно.  
— Я тебя умоляю, ты видел, как они сегодня на тренировке валились все? Так что, — Виктор легко скользит пальцами по его бедру, — давай, восстанавливаться уже к новому сезону.  
— Вик, я, — Крис прокашливается — голос внезапно становится хриплым. - Наверное, не вернусь, — озвучивает то, о чем думал все последнее время. — Скорее всего.  
— В смысле? — тот привстает на локте и непонимающе смотрит на него через спутанную челку.  
— Я решил уйти из спорта, Вик.  
— Ты с ума сошел, да? — Виктор резко садится и откидывает волосы с глаз. — Или это дурацкая шутка? Так до первого апреля еще неделя!  
— Вик, я не шучу, — Крис тоже садится и чуть морщится — колено после бурного секса побаливает. — Я действительно решил уйти.  
— Но почему?  
— Ну, — Крис криво улыбается, — сам подумай, — он проводит ладонью по его руке до плеча, легко сжимает, — какие у меня перспективы после всего?  
— Нормальные у тебя перспективы! — Виктор дергает плечом. — Некоторые и после травм посложнее всех рвали! Крис, это просто один неудачный сезон, с кем такого не бывает!  
— С тобой, например? — улыбается тот. — Вик, все равно денег на тренера у меня нет — призовых я в этом году почти не заработал, а отец… он ясно дал понять, что готов платить только за мою учебу в университете.  
— А ваша федра? Ты же чемпион Швейцарии!  
— Был им в прошлом сезоне, сейчас у нас Лоран первый, — Крис невесело улыбается. — Ну и, в отличие от вашей, она нам не платит.  
— Я могу договориться с Яковом, — предлагает Виктор. — Он тебя возьмет. Будет ворчать, конечно, что два хронических идиёта для него одного слишком много, — хмыкает он, — но возьмет. А деньги отдашь ему потом, с призовых — у нас так многие делают.  
— Если я их еще смогу выиграть.  
— Да перестань ты, Крис! — Виктор легко бьет его кулаком в плечо. — Просто подумай хорошенько, — тихо просит, обнимая его и утыкаясь лбом в шею, — ты же обещал, что лутц посадишь и мне задницу надерешь…  
— Ну, — Крис проводит ладонью по его спине, — задницу я тебе всегда надрать готов, — он легко шлепает Виктора по заду. — А лутц… ну что же, видно, не дано… переживу как-нибудь. Зато, — криво улыбается, — потом я буду консультировать тебя по поводу инвестиций.  
— Мне это так надо прямо! — фыркает Виктор. — У нас в стране самый надежный вклад — это золото.  
— Так вот почему ты всегда золотые медали выигрываешь! — Крис со смехом ерошит его волосы.  
— Дебил! — Виктор прихватывает зубами кожу на его шее и тут же целует. — Мне будет тебя не хватать, - говорит тихо.  
— Мне тебя тоже, Вик.

*

— Ну что же, Кристофф… — профессор Эрикссон внимательно листает реферат, время от времени делая пометки на его полях. Наконец, закрыв его, откладывает в сторону к стопке остальных рефератов. — Весьма неплохая работа, — кивает одобрительно, — вполне достойная представителя семьи Джакометти.  
— Рад это слышать, профессор, — сдержанно улыбается Крис.  
— И я тоже рад, что вы, наконец, сделали выбор в пользу учебы, хотя я и болел за вас. Но, думаю, — Эрикссон смотрит на него поверх очков, — что и финансист из вас получится не хуже фигуриста.  
— Я тоже на это надеюсь, профессор.  
— Вы, кстати, еще не думали, к кому пойдете на спецкурс?  
— Нет, профессор, еще не думал.  
— Тогда смею предложить вам свою кафедру. Или, — Эрикссон хитро улыбается, — вы предпочтете кафедру профессора Джакометти?  
— Навряд ли, — Крис качает головой, — не думаю, что он на это согласится — мой рейтинг недостаточно высок.  
— Ну, это вы скромничаете, Кристофф, — качает головой Эрикссон. — Ладно, не смею вас задерживать, у вас же сегодня еще один зачет? Но если надумаете — просто напишите мне на почту!  
— Хорошо, профессор, — Крис подхватывает с пола сумку и выходит в коридор.

Говорят, что человек со временем привыкает ко всему, вот и Крис тоже привык вести другую жизнь, причем привык относительно быстро — всего за какие-то три месяца. В этой другой жизни не было ранних тренировок, и холодного твердого льда тоже не было, и ноги не болели от ботинок, и не надо было соблюдать диету и спортивный режим. Вместо этого были просторные аудитории и библиотека нового кампуса, учебники и тетради с лекциями, посиделки с однокурсниками в баре, чай у бабушки в саду. И, в общем, эта новая жизнь была вполне себе неплохой, скучной, правда, иногда аж до зевоты, но зато размеренной и спокойной. Не во время сдачи зачетов, правда — тут тоже адреналина хватало, особенно ему, потому что некоторые свои задолженности он еще так и не сдал, как ни старался. Например, профессору Поллони, которая каждый раз находила, к чему придраться, и на которую не действовали такие проверенные на других преподавательницах (и некоторых девушках из потока тоже) широкие улыбки и комплименты. И вот сегодня у него очередная попытка получить у нее зачет.

— Хай! — на аллее, ведущей к другому корпусу, Крис сталкивается с Франсисом. — Как дела, примерный ученик? — спрашивает он. — Все зубришь?  
— Приходится, — кивает Крис. — А у тебя как дела?  
— Как они у меня могут быть? — пожимает плечами тот, доставая из карману пачку сигарет и закуривая. — Через неделю выхожу на стажировку в "Credit Suisse"…  
— Круто. А у меня очередная попытка сдать зачет Поллони.  
— Да, старая грымза любит всех помурыжить, я ей тоже только с третьего раза его сдал, — кивает Франсис. — Значит, — сделав глубокую затяжку, он выпускает дым в воздух и, прищурившись, смотрит на Криса, — ты все же решил стать примерным студентом и сыночком?  
— А у меня был другой вариант? — хмыкает тот.  
— А разве нет? — Франсис поднимает бровь. — Знаешь, — говорит, глядя куда-то мимо Криса, — я занимаюсь вот этим вот всем, — он делает неопределенный жест зажатой в пальцах сигаретой, — потому что ничего другого я делать не умею. Нет у меня больше никаких талантов, у меня и к финансам их нет, если честно, — хмыкает он, — но тут это и не критично, достаточно в систему втыкать. А вот ты… — Франсис переводит взгляд на Криса, — у тебя же все может быть по-другому!  
— Боюсь, что уже нет.  
— Ой, да брось ты! — фыркает тот. — И травма твоя, и отсутствие денег — все это фигня! Ногу ты уже залечил, а лично я могу подсказать тебе пару хороших схемок с кредитами. Ну, или, — Франсис криво улыбается, — ба тебе точно не откажет, ты же ее любимый внучек.  
— Это ты к чему клонишь, Франси? — спрашивает его Крис. — Пытаешься сбить меня с пути истинного?  
— Именно, — кивает тот. — Просто, — говорит тихо и серьезно, — если это поможет заниматься тем, что ты действительно любишь… Просто подумай над этим, ладно? — Крис молча кивает. — Ну вот, а сейчас вали уже к Поллони — она опоздания терпеть не может.  
— Я уже в курсе, — говорит Крис. — Франси, — пройдя немного по аллее, он оборачивается. — Зачем это все тебе? — спрашивает его.  
— Мне? — тот насмешливо поднимает брови. — Мне это совершенно ни за чем, это нужно в первую очередь тебе, Крисси. Хотя… — Франсис усмехается, — если ты опять займешься своей фигуркой, мне снова будет доставаться больше бабушкиного пирога.

— Итак, господин Джакометти, — профессор Поллони поджимает неровно накрашенные помадой губы, — мы с вами снова встретились…  
— Да, профессор, — рассеянно кивает Крис. Он все еще прокручивает в голове их разговор с Франсисом — никогда бы ни подумал, что услышит такое от него, учитывая их далеко не самые теплые отношения. И никогда бы не подумал, что Франсис может быть прав — в самом деле, ведь можно было продолжать заниматься фигурным катанием, даже несмотря на неодобрение отца и его отказ помогать. Можно было бы что-то придумать — позвонить Фельцману, как и говорил Вик, или еще какой-то вариант найти, но не бросать то, чему отдал большую часть жизни. А сейчас, наверное, уже поздно… или нет? Сколько он пропустил — не год же, всего несколько месяцев. И до начала сезона еще есть время, чтобы и раскататься, и проги поставить. Только вот нужно ли это ему…  
— Господин Джакометти? — профессор Поллони выразительно стучит ручкой по столу. — Вы меня вообще слышите?  
\- Что? — Крис непонимающе смотрит на нее. — Да, простите… я просто задумался.  
— Надеюсь, о том, насколько вы готовы к зачету по моему предмету? — сварливо говорит она.  
Нужно. Потому что вот это вот все, вот эта размеренная и спокойная жизнь, жизнь, где нет льда и боли от ботинок, где нет адреналина, наполняющего кровь во время соревнований — она хорошая. Но не его.  
— Нет, профессор, — Крис решительно встает из-за стола, — я не готов. Извините. Вик, — выйдя из аудитории, он достает телефон и набирает знакомый номер, — ты еще не против приютить одного бедного швейцарца?  
— Ты все-таки решился! — радостно восклицает тот.- Конечно, приезжай! Я сегодня же поговорю с Яковом! Только, — он смеется, — у меня дома всего одна кровать.  
— Думаю, — Крис тоже смеется, — я это переживу.

*

— Ну в общем, как я и говорил, — Виктор отпивает чай из большой кружки и заправляет челку за ухо, — Яков повздыхал насчет идиётов, но согласился тебя взять.  
— Ага, — кивает Крис, — он мне уже звонил.  
— Вот и отлично. Когда ты приезжаешь?  
— Как только улажу все с документами? — Крис пожимает плечами. — И еще с квартирой.  
— Обязательно сообщи, я тебя встречу.  
— Еще скажи, что и ужин праздничный приготовишь, — хмыкает Крис.  
— Вообще-то я думал, что готовить у нас будешь ты. В качестве платы за жилье.  
— То есть, натурой ты её брать не согласен? — Крис делает обиженное лицо.  
— И ей тоже, уговорил.  
— Я всегда знал, что ты не можешь устоять перед моим очарованием, — смеется Крис. — Спасибо, Вик.  
— За то, что решил натурой с тебя плату брать? — фыркает тот. — Да не за что, дорогой.  
— Не за это, — Крис качает головой. — За другое.  
— Ну-ууу, — Виктор смущается, — прекрати. Я же не только для тебя это делаю, но и для себя тоже — сильных соперников побеждать интереснее.  
— Эгоистичный ты мудак, — улыбается Крис. — Подожди, - услышав звонок в дверь говорит он Виктору, — там ко мне пришли.  
Пройдя в прихожую, он щелкает замком и удивленно замирает:  
— Йозеф?  
— А ты кого ожидал? — раздраженно говорит тот. — Я пришел узнать, почему ты не являешься на тренировки — тебе уже давно пора начинать раскатываться.  
— Ну… — Крис делает глубокий вдох. — Наверное, потому что я решил бросить. Сначала, — поясняет он, когда брови Карпичека поднимаются над оправой его очков. — Но потом… я передумал.  
— Угу, — кивает Карпичек, — это хорошо, что передумал — значит, какие-то зачатки мозга в твоей голове все же есть.  
— Ну, сотрясение-то у меня все же было, — усмехается Крис. — Но я все равно не могу тренироваться у вас, Йозеф, потому что у меня банально нет денег, чтобы вам платить.  
— Ага. — Карпичек засовывает руки в карманы брюк и хмурится. — И поэтому ты едешь к Фельцману. А ты думал, я не узнаю? — говорит Крису. — Он мне звонил и спрашивал, что у нас такое случилось… — он сжимает губы. — В общем так, — говорит после паузы, — завтра утром я жду тебя на катке.  
— А как же…  
— С деньгами как-нибудь разберемся. И с лутцем, — Карпичек хмыкает, — тоже. И правда — пора тебе Виктора обгонять…


End file.
